Hurtful words
by The Togrutan Dragon
Summary: no summary. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is my first story so please don't hate me for this. Plus I would like to thank DirtyRomantic007 for helping me figure out how to get on to fanfiction. So I would like to thank that person.**

The Guardians were at the North Pole, waiting for their newest Guardian to arrive for the check-up meeting. Since pitch had been defeated, North had told the Guardians to check up at the North Pole once a month to see how they were doing as a precaution. And now Jack was late… again.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS HE!" Bunny shouted. He was always impatient when it came down to Frost.

"I'm sure he will be here soon. He's probably playing with Jamie" said North, annoyed at Bunny's impatience.

And as if on que, the window burst open with a big gust of wind and Jack came flying in with the help of the wind.

"Sorry I'm late, had to help with Jamie's birthday party and speaking of which I have to get back there soon for the present opening. So, should we get started.

**So there's the first chapter. I know it's short but I was in a hurry to be somewhere not to mention that I was watching Gabriel Iglasias stand up revolution. Please R&R (Read and Review). Again, thanks to DirtyRomantic007 for helping me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if it took too long. Busy.**

Once the meeting started everyone took their place in the room. North in his big red chair, Tooth fluttering around with her fairies, Sandman in a little gold chair made of his Dream Sand, Bunny against the wall with his arms crossed and Jack the window.

Each of the Guardians shared their stories on how they were, what they were doing and if they've seen any sign of Pitch. But Jack wasn't listing; he was putting on the finishing touches of Jamie's Birthday present and thinking if Jamie would like it. It was a snow globe he made himself. The glass on the outside was made of un-melting, crystal clear ice, something he'd been working on for months now. Inside was two ice figures having what looks like a snowball fight. Jack had gotten some small paints to put some last minute detailing on the gold part of the snow globe. He was so into the detailing he didn't hear Bunny call his name or walk up to him until he snatches the thing out of his hands.

"Oi, Frosty, why don't you pay attention for once and what is this?" Bunny demanded.

"Hey give that back it's Jamie's birthday present and I haven't finished it yet" Jack said, annoyed that he couldn't finish the present yet.

"Sure it is with all the pranks you've pulled on us already I don't think that I want to know what you're goanna try on poor Jamie" Bunny said.

"But it's not a prank-" Jack began but was cut off by Bunny.

"You know, this is why we ignored you for 300 years. Because you are an irresponsible little selfish brat that no one could be bothered with. You play pranks all the time, your always late for meetings and you always MESS EVERYTHING UP, FOR BOTH THE KIDS AND US GAURDIANS SO I DON'T THINK WE WANT YOU WITH US ANYMORE." Bunny said and in a fit of rage, he threw the snow globe on the ground, smashing instantly.

The Guardians, who had been quit this whole time, gasped at what Bunny did. And only when the snow globe smashed, did Bunny finally relies what he said and done.

"Jack, I-" But Bunny stopped when he saw the look on Jack's face. It was not the face of a fun, free spirit, but a look of someone who had been through and seen a lot of pain his whole life. Tears frozen on his cheeks and his eyes were the most haunting. No emotion, no joy, just a pair dull, lifeless eyes with nothing.

"If you all feel that way, then maybe I should just go and end this so I don't bother you ever again." He said plainly and with that he called the wind to him and took off out the window.

Bunny just stood there thinking _'what have I done?'_

**Sorry it took so long. Had no internet for a while. Anyway, I would like to also thank as well for****Shinku for helping as well. So thank you. Next chapter will most probably be a while away so I'm open to ideas for the story. Anyone?**

**R&R**


	3. authers note

**SO SORRY!**

**My teacher had my USB and I might not be able to post a chapter cause of exams and me making cookie's for school cookie sale so in other words...**

**I NEED IDEAS!**

**Can you please let me know your ideas in either your reviews or you can privet message me. please.**

**~The Togrutan Dragon~**


End file.
